the_howling_coastfandomcom-20200214-history
Viktor Keel
Admiral Viktor Keel was an Admiral within the Gilnean Navy and founder of the Daggerfang Family, a non-nobility house that primarily acted as a strong Naval family. Description When you look at the almost ancient pictures of this man, one would notice a very well trimmed beard, and facial features. The formal uniform of which he wears is of some of the finest materials, kept in good shape in respect to his rank. Viktor's gold-trimmed bicorne was said to be such a significant item within his wardrobe, that he was said to where it wherever he can, eventually being buried with him. Admiral Keel also shows off a wide variety of medals and honours, though never managed to attain the Gilnean Cross of Valour, unlike some of his more luckier descendants. Military Service and Awards Admiral Keel served in the Gilnean Navy for approximately 45 years, retiring at age 60. Earned Awards and Honours * Headlands Bronze Cross * Several other unrecorded awards Titles * Commanding Officer Fleet Base South * Commander Gilnean Navy * Admiral Campaign Medals * ??? Foreign Awards * ??? Knight/Military Orders * Never Knighted. * Attendant of several foreign Orders. Inherited Honours * None Commands Held Edit Military History Youth Much of Viktor's early life is unknown. Dated records have suggested that Viktor and his family moved from the northern Headlands to the newly established Keel Harbour, most likely in order to look for work. Further records show that Viktor spent 8 years in the Gilneas City Private School, which hints to his family's wealth at the time. Anything else of Viktor during his youth, describes him as a nice, well-mannered boy, who was respectful and knew when to speak or not to speak. Enlistment into the Navy When Viktor reached the age of fifteen, he applied for a cadet course organised by the Royal Gilnean Naval College. He excelled at the course and later decided to join the Gilnean Navy in hopes he could both create a future for himself and make a difference. Gilnean Naval College Viktor enlisted to the College at the age of seventeen, two years after he applied to the seven month program to become a maritime warfare officer. Viktor quickly became known as one of the brightest who had joined, especially due to his past experience in the Cadets. After seven months, Viktor left the college with the shoulder boards of a Midshipman upon his uniform. Gilnean Navy Service Following his graduation from the Royal Gilnean Naval College, Midshipman Keel served for many years within the Navy, eventually arising to the aspirations of a Commodore. Admiralty W.I.P Assassination W.I.P Viktor's Medal One of the only things remaining of Viktor is his medal. It is strikingly similar to that of Admiral Ranets Daggerfang's Fleet Commander insignia, which was especially designed to resemble it. On the medal, holds a visage of the crowned Monarchy of Gilneas of the time with the word's "For Distinguished Service". It is believed to be some form of a DSC, but it's exact reason is unknown. The medal is also held in a ornate silver frame with a red and black ribbon. The Medal is currently worn by Admiral Ranets Daggerfang, Viktor's descendant. During Hrolfr Keel's descent of the Daggerfang Family, the small item was doomed to perish, had not Ranets' grandfather, Boris, given the young boy the artifact to keep and to protect from his father. Since the Daggerfang's climbing, Ranets has cleaned and done his best to keep the old medal in good condition. The medal itself is possibly one of the oldest items from early Keel Harbour.Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Deceased Category:Admirals Category:Gilnean Navy Category:Soldiers Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Daggerfang Family Category:Keel Harbor Category:Flag Officers (Navy) Category:Naval Officers